


Doorknobs and Broomsticks

by Teri



Category: Bewitched, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander decides to go visit his Aunt Clara (Post Chosen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When All Else Fails . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not associated with any of the owners or creators of any of the characters mentioned. This story was written for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
"What are we going to do now Buffy?" Dawn asked as Buffy’s smile grew.

Xander backed away from the group. He didn’t have it in him any more. He had tried to join in, joke about the Mall, but all he wanted to do was go off and cry. He just lost almost everything he had ever known. His hometown gone. His Anya . . . He wiped the tear off his cheek. He even doubted that his parents had been smart enough to leave. He was sure they were gone as well. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Dawn squeal, "that’s a terrific idea Buffy!"

"I thought you’d like it," she grinned.

"So what are we waitin’ for?" Faith asked.

Everyone, but Xander turned to go back to the bus. 

"Xander?" 

He turned to see Willow standing there. 

"Are you ok?"

No! "Yeah," he tried to give a reassuring smile.

"OK, well are you coming?" 

"Actually, Wills I don’t think I will join you."

"Xan?"

"I’m sure."

"Xander?" Willow waived her arms around the destruction, "where are you going to go?"

"I think I might go visit Aunt Clara."

"You’re Aunt Clara? Isn’t she that weird old lady who collected doorknobs and thought she was a witch?"

"Throwing stones now wicked Wicca?" 

"Xander, it isn’t the same thing. I am a witch, she was a crazy old lady. Why don’t you want to come with us. A whole new start. Things are finally getting better," she smiled.

"Wills, maybe for you all. I mean Buffy and Dawn can make a fresh start away from the bad memories. Faith has found Wood. You and Kennedy are getting along. Giles has the challenge of rebuilding the council. What do I have? I’ve lost Anya."

"Oh, Xan."

"I’ve lost my parents. They weren’t much, but still."

"They didn’t leave?"

"My parents? Do the sensible thing? We are talking about my parents, not yours, you know."

"Oh, Xan," she reached over to him to stroke his hair, but instead knocked the strap to his eye patch.

"Yeah, how could I forget. Wow, permanent reminder."

Willow looked like she wanted to cry for him. 

He hated that, no matter how far apart they had grown, he still didn’t want her to feel bad for him. He started to smile, "look I just need to go away and lick my wounds, then I will come bouncing back. I promise."

"Ok," she smiled. "Can we at least take you to the nearest bus station, train station, airport, or something that isn’t destroyed?"

"No, thanks."

Not entirely convinced, "oh. At east come say goodbye to Dawn and Buffy."

He agreed. Buffy wasn’t happy, in fact the only person who didn’t protest was Giles. He seemed to understand why Xander needed to go out on his own. 

Xander watched the bus pull away, he watched until he couldn’t see it anymore. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets and surprisingly found a note there. He opened it and read it, "Good Luck Xander. Hurry back to us soon and tell your Aunt Serena that Ripper sends his love. Giles." He looked at the note again, rereading it. Yeah it really said that. 

He shook his head. "Giles!"

"Well, I actually don’t know where Aunt Clara is or Aunt Serena for that matter, but I bet I can manage enough energy to go see Grandma and Grandpa Stevens," he grinned as his nose twitched slightly.

Nothing happened.

Well, when all else failed there was only one other thing to do.

“Grandma-ma Endora! Grandpa-pa Maurice!”   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	2. Endora and Maurice

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
“Xander?”

“My Boy!”

Xander turned his head to see his great-grandparents . Maurice was looking around in disbelief of the destruction while Endora had focused on her grandson’s face. 

“My boy what happened here?”

“Maurice! Can’t you see there is something more important?” She gestured to her grandson causing Maurice to get his first good look at Xander. 

“I’ll take care of that,” he rotated his hand in front of his own face then turned his hand quickly towards Xander. With a flash of Magic, Xander’s face was restored leaving no evidence of the crazy preacher. 

Xander blinked his eyes in surprise, “uh . . . thanks!”

Endora took Xander’s cheek in her hand and looked at his newly restored eye. “You always do wonderful work, Maurice.”

“Thank you my Dear, but I am sure you would have done better.”

“No Maurice, it is hard to find a Warlock of your caliber.” 

Xander just stared at his great-grandparents. Grandma Sam use to tell him about her parents’ occasional reconciliations, but he had never seen one before. If this is what it looked like, he thought he may prefer their fights. 

“So my boy,” Maurice’s voice pulled Xander from his thoughts. “What happened here?”

“We closed the hellmouth.”

“What?” “How?” “When?” “We?”

“How did you both miss it?” Xander was sure something like that would have been felt by every witch and warlock on the planet. “I thought you would have known?” 

“We’ve been vacationing on Jupiter.”

“It is the vacation destination this season.”

“Very romantic.”

They smiled at each other then and Xander was seriously disturbed. 

“Maurice,” Endora stopped their gaze and motioned to Xander who was just staring at everything around him. Maurice understood, now was not about them, but about their Xander. 

Maurice walked over and put a hand on Xander’s shoulder. “Why don’t you tell us what happen, my boy.”

Xander did just that. He told them about the First, about Anya, about Joyce, about Tara, about everything that had happen since he saw them last. 

Endora and Maurice just listened. 

When Xander was done, Endora began, “well now that your mother, Jerrica . . . “

“Jessica,” Xander corrected. 

Endora ignored the correction, “and that horrible man she married after your Father died are gone you can leave here and come with us.”

“That’s right my boy,” Maurice continued for Endora,” now that Jennifer . . . . “

“Jessica,” Xander corrected. 

Maurice continued as Endora had before ignoring the correction, “now that Jennifer is gone we can show you the world Rome, Paris, London, St. Petersburg, Beijing, Rio, the French Rivera . . . 

“And the Moon, Venus, Mars, and a sweet little hot spot on the Sun,” Endora finished.

The offer was certainly appealing. Xander used to love the little trips his father would take him on before he died. The trips his mother wasn’t allowed to know about because she didn’t approve of the use of witchcraft. His same mother who found a warlock, who had a grudge against his family, and had a spell cast that would prevent his grandparents from getting custody of him after his father died. The warlock, Rack, bound him to the hellmouth. Now he was free. 

“You know that sounds great, but right now I just want to sit back and figure everything out. Can you take me to Grandma Sam’s?”  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~


End file.
